With the rapid development of the internet technologies, an increasing number of users communicate with other users using a social networking conversation, for example, an instant messaging tool or a Social Networking Service (SNS). However, it is usually inconvenient for a user to operate a social networking application installed on a social networking terminal during driving or walking, because such operation usually brings risks to the safety of the user and the security of the social networking terminal.